Geese aren't like Sheep
by Tiontah
Summary: G1 Oneshot. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe find out that not all Earth-creatures are afraid of them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Sorry.

Geese

"So why are we here again?" the yellow Lamborghini asked his brother. "Couldn't we have visited somewhere a little more populated, like Venice or Rome? Somewhere where my beauty will be adored and appreciated."

"Oh stop whining, you got to choose the last vacation, this time it was my turn and I wanted somewhere with beautiful scenery. Seeing your ugly mug every day wears on a mech," Sideswipe told him. "Besides, we're on our way to London so stop complaining about the lack of people."

Sunstreaker wished that he could have been able to glare at his brother. Instead he just lapsed into hostile silence, pouting at his own misfortune. At least the scenery was just as beautiful as his twin claimed it to be. The English countryside was a rich green after the rain of the last few days. The rolling hills with a small forest off in the distance looked like something out of a landscape picture. His temper lightened, wishing for his easel. He committed the countryside to his memory banks so that he might be able to paint it later.

"Hey look Sunny, there's geese in the road," Sideswipe said, stopping before he ran any over.

"Yes Sideswipe, there are geese in the road. Now how do we get them out of the road so we continue on this fragging little excursion of yours?"

"Good question. Well, the sheep moved pretty quickly with a little incentive and a push in the right direction. And geese are like sheep, right?" Sideswipe responded.

For the second time in the last ten minutes, Sunstreaker wished he wasn't in his alt form, this time so that he would have the ability to stare blankly at his brother.

"How are geese like sheep may I ask?" he asked.

Sideswipe thought for a minute before responding. "Well they both get in the way when they when they're in the road."

Sunstreaker sighed irritably. "No slag Sherlock, most things get in the way if they're in the road."

"Well pebbles don't. And neither does grass nor plastic bags or leaves."

Sunstreaker decided that his brothers latest comment decided deserve a response. And people thought he was the stupider of the two brothers. Well, they actually didn't but that was beside the point.

Sideswipe revved his engine at the geese, trying to get them to move but the geese just ignored the red lambo and continued to mill around.

"Well that worked well," Sunstreaker said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Sideswipe revved again, this time bouncing forward a little. In doing so he hit one of the geese in the behind.

The goose turned around and brought itself up to its full height, which was not much up against the sports car but still impressive compared to what it had been. Reaching its neck out towards Sideswipe, the creature let out a loud, shrill honk.

"Uh oh, Sides," Sunstreaker said, backing away slowly. This felt like trouble and he didn't want to be anywhere near that goose if it decided to do anything that might ruin the yellow mechs day.

"What's your problem Sunny; you as yellow as your paint job? It's just one, lone goose," Sideswipe told his brother.

Seeming to have heard him, all the geese looked up and turned towards the red brother.

"Say what you want Sides but that doesn't look good," Sunny told him.

"Whatever Sunshine. You're just overreacting. What could happen?"

As if to answer his question, the gaggle of geese began to come towards him, honking at the red Lamborghini and bringing their wings up. Even Sideswipe began to feel a little nervous, trying to back away slowly but was hampered by the geese as they surrounded him, continuing their loud vocals.

Not quite knowing what to do, Sideswipe transformed into his robot form, hoping it might confuse the geese. Instead it seemed to just antagonize the white birds more. Their honks got louder and they began to peck at his feet. Sideswipe hissed in pain. The nips were small but there were so many of them it was making his feet uncomfortable.

He tried to more away but the geese just followed his every move, adamit in avenging their brother goose. Sunstreaker backed away until he feelt like he was a safe distance away from the infuriated geese. He then transformed back into his robot form, laughing at his brother. "Just a goose huh Sunny?" he asked.

"Shut up Sunny. How do I get these little slaggers off of me?" Sideswipe asked. He picked up one foot, trying to get it away from the sharp beaks that were attacking his poor foot. He was attempting to be a careful and not harm any of the creatures. He didn't feel any sympathy towards the creatures but didn't want any squashed inside him.

"I don't know, try a little incentive. They're like sheep, right?"

Sideswipe glared at his brother before turning back to the geese. "That's it, I'm outta here!"

He took a step, being careful not to squash the geese on his feet. Putting his foot down, he quickly lifted the other one away from the geese. On the next step he jumped forward, transforming before he hit the ground. He threw it into gear and bolted like a turbo bat out of Unmakers Cave.

Sunstreaker stood where he was, having quite a good laugh until he saw what the geese where doing. They seemed to have gotten over one last prey and were sizing the yellow brother up.

"Uh oh," he said. Moving just as quick as his brother, he leapt over the gaggle and ran a few steps before quickly transforming and taking off after his brother.

Morale of the story: Geese are mean.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
